


Cheeks Stained With Red (Ink)

by oikawasthighs (floatingpastel)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, happy birthday kate i love you!!!, i guess you could say it's, im sorry, just mind-numbing tooth-rotting fluff, mutual penning ;D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpastel/pseuds/oikawasthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa steals Iwaizumi's pen and immediately regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeks Stained With Red (Ink)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emerald1963](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald1963/gifts).



> Yo yo yo yo advanced happy birthday to my homie [Kate](https://twitter.com/iwaoiaesthetic)! (July 1! Go greet her!) Never change from being the kindest, sweetest, and most considerate person that you are <3 I hope you like this humble gift!

 

Stealing that pen was not worth it, Oikawa thinks as he sprints through the second floor corridors of the school, running for his dear life. He rounds a corner, smacking into the shoulder of another student.

"Watch your step!"

"Sorry!" he calls back frantically, daring not to turn his head for fear of seeing the livid face of his would-be murderer chasing after him. He pants in exertion. Despite being fit as a fiddle, running takes its toll on the body if you've been doing it for five minutes straight as fast as you can with a madman on your tail.

"Come back here, you little shit!"

Doing as instructed probably would have saved Oikawa's life, or granted him a quick death. But alas, he's too far gone, too scared for his life, to even think about returning it. The pen is grasped tightly in his sweaty palm, the one thing that got Iwaizumi to look up from his notebook and pay attention to Oikawa.

"Catch me if you can, Iwa-chan!"

He also should not have said that, because he hears the thumps and squeaks of Iwaizumi's shoes gradually getting faster. Really though, it was Iwaizumi's fault in the first place for ignoring him at lunch time, leading to Oikawa resorting to drastic measures for his attention, namely: stealing the pen he was writing with. Oikawa finally reaches the stairs, leaping and sliding down the fortunately smooth and thick wooden handrails.

Once he reaches the ground floor, Oikawa throws his head back and laughs breathlessly, hearing Iwaizumi's feet thumping on the steps. That buys him some time, at least to ignore the shoe lockers by the front hall, squinting at the harsh sunlight of high noon through the open door, and darting the last few steps outside.

He runs left, away from the concrete walkway and towards the area of grass to the side. There's a supply shed where he can hopefully hide in, just beside the main building. The moment Oikawa's feet hit the soil, a heavy weight lands on his back, effectively throwing him down on the uncomfortably damp grass—dammit, it rained— which almost pokes his eye. His hands, still gripping the goddamn pen, are restrained behind his back by stronger fingers.

"Hi," Iwaizumi growls into the back of Oikawa's rapidly reddening neck, sitting on Oikawa's butt, and— nope. Not going there.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa squeaks, twisting his head to look at the dark silhouette of his best friend against the sun. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

"Will you?" Iwaizumi asks, voice threateningly low. "Then I guess I better make sure you won't."

Before Oikawa can ask what he means, he's suddenly being flipped onto his back. The wet grass digs into his clothes, but Iwaizumi doesn't let him go, weight heavy on Oikawa's lap.

"I-Iwa-chan...?"

As Oikawa's eyes adjust to the light, he sees the wicked grin on Iwaizumi's face just before his sides are assaulted by swift fingers. Oikawa wheezes. He makes a strange sound, most profoundly described by a high and whiny _"Kkhhhhhhh!"_

"I yield! I yield, Iwa-chan, hah—" Oikawa struggles to get out. He tries to push Iwaizumi away, but the hands at his sides render him helpless. "Ha! Haha—have mercy!"

"Mercy, huh?" Iwaizumi says, cruelly attacking Oikawa's helpless underarms. Oikawa _squeals_.

"N-no more! Please, haha, I'm s-sorry Iwa-chan," Oikawa screams rather pitifully, overwhelmed by the fingers currently abusing him, making Iwaizumi laugh in sadistic delight. "Hahaha, I'm sorry please, haha, p-please, please!"

"You should have thought twice before running off with my stuff, then!"

Stealing that pen was definitely not worth it. Said pen rolled away from Oikawa's grasp at some point, yet Iwaizumi makes no move to retrieve it. He chooses instead to continue to inflict suffering on Oikawa for a few more moments.

"Please, Iwa—!"

Eventually, Iwaizumi stops his torture and Oikawa's giggles die down until he heaves a tired and relieved sigh, letting all the tension go. Oikawa doesn't notice until then how close their faces have gotten, how he can now see the flecks of gold swimming in Iwaizumi's green orbs. This close, Iwaizumi smells like something softly sweet. Maybe orange, or lavender.

Maybe it's wishful thinking, but he notices, just maybe, the dilated pupils too.

"Um," Oikawa starts, squirming beneath Iwaizumi's weight.

The school bell rings, signifying the start of classes in three minutes. Iwaizumi jolts as if broken from a trance, immediately pulling away from Oikawa and offering him a hand to stand up.

Literally saved by the bell, Oikawa thinks as he smiles wryly.

Iwaizumi can't seem to look at Oikawa's face as he dusts himself off, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. There's a silence as they both try to compose themselves, an exercise in futility. Suddenly Iwaizumi groans in realization, lifting a foot to look at his formerly white shoe.

"Goddammit, you ruined my school shoes!"

Oikawa gasps in offense, arguing, "I did not! _You_ chased me out here and ruined my jacket!"

"There's no time for this, let's just go," Iwaizumi grumbles, turning away from him to stalk towards the doors of the building.

Sometimes you make those impulsive split-second decisions, like choosing black tea instead of your regular green at the cafe, or buying a concert ticket worth 15,000 yen just an hour before the event, or skillfully snatching your best friend's pen and zooming away just because you want his attention.

Sometimes they're insignificant, inconsequential, like your choice of tea. Occasionally, as in the case of the pen, they are arguably stupid and even regretful. (Oikawa did not deserve that torture under Iwaizumi's fingers.)

Yet sometimes spontaneity yields the best results.

Oikawa gulps.

He nearly stumbles with the pace he uses to catch up to his best friend.

Iwaizumi's hand is warm in his.

There's a hitch in the spiky-haired boy's breath, a slight delay in his next step, but he doesn't let go of Oikawa's hand.

He does burn scarlet all the way back to their respective classrooms, though. Oikawa thinks he does too.

 

~~~ 1 ~~~ 4 ~~~

 

The pen in question lies forgotten in-between blades of dewy grass swaying in the wind.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, _Penfully Yours_ or _(Th)Inking About You_. (Blame [Raine](https://twitter.com/oshietooru) for these horrible, _horrible_ puns.) smh.
> 
> Talk to me about SEIJOU! [twitter](https://twitter.com/youwatanabees)


End file.
